Xeo
"Hey. Were all good guys here. There's no need to fight over who gets to be commander here. " ''- Xeo'' Xeo (Pronunciation: Zee-O) is a Teox warrior, and a Peacekeeper as well. He is known by many and by far the only known Teox warrior to travel with the legendary antarian and keep everyone safe outside his kind. He looks to have known the antarian since his youth days as a young blooded Teox warrior and had became his guide and a source of security. History Background Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Rise of the Zentinals Personality and traits Xeo has a noble and generous nature. Some call him the tall gentle giant. Xeo can be stricter when needed to be. A bit on the observant side, he likes to study on what he finds interesting. He,like all his race are warriors, and peacekeepers, ready to defend the Galaxy from anything that comes off as a threat or end of all worlds. Xeo himself, can sense the feelings of others that he has connected with and helps them through whatever is bothering them. he also is connected to nature, making him look off as a friendly kind alien to his allies, but he is a warrior at heart. He can attract many animals to his liking and feel at peace with them, including easing others who are in distressed. Appearance Xeo is a 7'8 feet tall slimmed alien with a arm cannon mounted on his arm, carrying an energy shield. Xeo's "arm cannon" is attached to his own body, which he generates a special beam from it. Being a special alien, he can jump really high and shoot a four way Plasma Beam, and use his shield at the same time in battle, he debuted within the gunma series as a playable character How he function this is unknown. Xeo looks to have no pyshical mouth, making it hard to tell if he can even consume food, but he can absorb food, turning them into liquid for. Xeo is by far the only character that is the tallest of the crew and has a hard time with smaller enemies at times. however a known trait from him is his very quick speed and jump high to get to most places where others may have a hard time getting too. His power up the plasma beam can be used by most of the Gunma Core, including Antarians. Unlike the others in xeo's race, Xeo is the only one that has an apperance of a warrior, while the others wear garments and robes, stating them as a peaceful race. But other warriors exist in xeo's race. Special Weapon(s) Teox Shield Main Article: Teox Shield '' Plasma Beam ''Main articie: Plasma Beam '' Gallery ''Main Article: Xeo/Gallery Special Abilities Super Jump Xeo can jump high and even boost a double jump with his special ability. Teox Sense Teox therapy Strength(s) Weakness(s) Echo Waves X-Laser Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (Game) Role Ending Romance Hera (Heretic) Other information Likes: Protecting those he cares about, nature, studying various creatures and how they act, fighting Dislikes: Rilux, evil, bad humans Hobby: none Diet: nectar (from various plants, mainly his homeworld) Trivia *''Xeo's design was inspired by Other aliens from the Metroid Prime series and other designs"'' *''He's the tallest of the group and unit'' *''He and Tobias share a similar personality and go hand in hand with one another'' *''He is by far the only one to "morph" into a ball like shape to get through tight spaces'' *''He is capable of combat close range and far.'' *''His headshape resemables a Xenomorph from Aliens movies'' *''Xeo and his race look to have no physical mouth, and yet, they can eat nectar '' *''He and Serris were always at each other's throats at first before allying one another in the comic series. It looked though he and serris knew each other from a while back'' *''Xeo is the only only besides tobias and Kimberly to have the plamsa beam given or acquired.'' *''Another way of proauncing xeo is also; Zeo'' *''Xeo's overall appearance is qutie difficult to understand how he can Fit in tight places or morph or even eat'' *''his speices Teoxihuitl or known as Teox for short, means: in Aztec: "Turquoise" or "precious and divine"'' *''Xeo is the first to be ready for battle and aides those who need help or are taking on too much at once.'' External Links Category:Unknown Creature Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Playable Characters Category:Special character Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Mercenary Category:Predators Category:Special unit Category:Bounty hunters Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Titanus Nebula Category:Allies Category:Friendly Category:Medical skills Category:A survivor from the first attack Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Advanced speices Category:Main characters